


Look How Far I've Come

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluffish, M/M, Tyler being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Seguin nominated for King Clancy Trophy, given to player who makes humanitarian contributions to community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How Far I've Come

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this article this morning and I felt like I had to write it. I'm so proud of Tyler :)  
> Here's the link: http://starsblog.dallasnews.com/2014/04/tyler-seguin-nominated-for-king-clancy-trophy-given-to-player-who-makes-humanitarian-contributions-to-community.html/
> 
> \--

Jamie wrapped his arms around Tyler’s waist gently. Tyler nearly spilled his coffee all over the floor. Jamie caught the cup before it fell and set it down gently on the counter before thrusting his phone into Tyler’s hand. Tyler looked at him quizzically before looking down at the screen in front of him. Jamie was on the Dallas Morning News home page. He looked at the headline in front of his eyes.

**Tyler Seguin nominated for King Clancy Trophy, given to player who makes humanitarian contributions to community**

Tyler’s eyes widened and he turned in Jamie’s arms to look at him.

“Is this a joke?” Tyler asked him skeptically, “Because it’s really lame. April fools day was like, 2 weeks ago.”

Jamie sighed. “It’s not a joke, Ty. We nominated you.”

“We?”

“The team.”

“You have to be kidding me.” Tyler sighed. “Nice Jamie. I really appreciate the joke.”

“Stop it.” Jamie smacked his shoulder. “It’s completely legit.”

“Right. Because I totally deserve this.”

“You do.” Jamie stated, as though it was the most obvious thing.

“How do you think I ended up _here_?” Tyler glared at him. “Why do you think that I’m not in Boston still, winning the Stanley Cup?”

Jamie opened his mouth but Tyler cut him off.

“It’s because I’m a terrible human being. Boston got tired of dealing with my shit so they sent me to you guys.”

“Tyler-“

“Don’t Tyler me, you know it’s the truth.” He handed Jamie back his phone and stalked towards the front door. “I’ll see you at practice.”

 

Tyler beat Jamie to practice which meant that he didn’t have time to tell the boys about Tyler’s breakdown this morning. When Jamie opened the door to the dressing room, Tyler was standing in the doorway, getting congratulated by his teammates. When he heard the door close, Tyler looked up at Jamie. He pulled away from his teammates and stood in front of Jamie, tears in his eyes.

“I can’t believe you would do this to me!” He screamed. “How elaborate did you make this? How many people did you tell?”

Jamie looked helplessly at his teammates.

“We didn’t do anything.” Val spoke up.

“No. You didn’t do anything. But Jamie did.” Tyler turned away from Val and back to Jamie. “I am so done with you.”

Jamie opened his mouth again but Jordie touched his shoulder. “Leave it.” He whispered in Jamie’s ear.

Tyler walked away, hurt written all over his face.

 

When the coaches smiled at Tyler and told him that he deserved the award, he yelled across the ice. “Alright enough!”

Jamie groaned and leaned against the bench.

Tyler made it his goal to beat Jamie up at practice. Every check was delivered with precision; every play against him was rough and dirty. He didn’t go far enough to injure Jamie but he knew that no matter how mad Tyler was, he wouldn’t hurt the team by hurting Jamie. This was part of the reason they’d nominated him. Still, Jamie was getting really frustrated.

 

“Do you want to get lunch?” Jamie asked, walking up to Tyler as he was buying a gatorade from the vending machine.

“No.”

“You don’t really think I would do this to you, do you?” Jamie pressed. “Because I really wouldn’t.”

“Well why else would this be happening?” Tyler looked at him, meeting his eyes for only a second.

Jamie sighed. “I don’t want to do this here.”

“Fine. I’ll be at your apartment in an hour. You better have takeout.”

Jamie shook his head, smiling a bit. Typical Tyler.

 

Tyler arrived with takeout boxes in his arms.

“Didn’t we agree that I would get the takeout?” Jamie asked, taking the boxes from him.

“This is your takeout. I ran into the guy on my way up.” He took off his shoes.

“You paid too?”

“Consider it an apology.” Tyler blushed softly, refusing the money Jamie was reaching to find. “I read into this award thing a little bit.”

“And?”

“And, it’s not a joke.”

“Oh, so I wasn’t trying to screw with you.” Jamie said, sarcastically, earning him a poke from Tyler.

“No, you weren’t. I should have believed you.”

Jamie nodded. “Yes, you should have.”

“Stop making me feel worse than I already do.” Tyler frowned at him.

“C’mon, let’s eat this food and then you can tell me what’s going on with you.” Jamie walked towards the living room.

“I’d rather not ruin the food.” Tyler mumbled, causing Jamie to stop in his tracks.

“Come with me then.” Jamie led him towards the bedroom.

 

Tyler lay down and waited for Jamie to lie next to him. Jamie sat beside him but didn’t lie down.

“Talk.”

Tyler opened his mouth and then closed it again, unsure of what to say. “Uhh.”

“Coherent sentences please.”

“You’re a jerk.”

“Preferably not that sentence.”

Tyler laughed and then blurted. “I just didn’t think that people would nominate me for something that involves humanity when just last year, I was the NHL’s problem child.”

Jamie nodded. “Well it’s not just people. We, as in the entire team, love you and respect everything you’ve done.”

Tyler looked away. “The Bruins wouldn’t have done this.”

“They just have a bad view of you.” Jamie explained. “Can I be completely honest with you?”

Tyler bit his lip and nodded once.  
“When I heard you were coming here I thought that you were going to be this irresponsible brat that I’d have to deal with and look after. But you weren’t. Anyone can say that you’ve made a lot of progress this year but I lived that progress Tyler. The things you’ve been doing for those kids, it’s life saving Tyler.”  
“But most of these guys that are nominated are role models to like, everyone.I'm not though.”  
“You are!” Jamie insisted. “And if you aren’t yet, then you will be.”

Tyler hugged Jamie, pulling him down to lay next to him.

“You really believe that?”

“Yes.” Jamie replied instantly.

“I’m sorry I was such a jerk about this thing.”

“Are we good now though?”

“Well, are we?” Tyler asked, “It should really be up to you.”

“You’re the one that broke up with me.”

“Well, I will happily un-break up with you, if you promise that you’ll forgive me for breaking up with you in the first place.”

“I forgive you.” Jamie smiled. “Now let’s go and eat the takeout that you so graciously purchased.”

 

 


End file.
